Instant messaging (IM) tool is widely used by using point to point technology with a development of computer network communication technology. IM tool is accepted by many users and is served as an important part of daily life and work. Users can communicate with friends, colleagues, and classmates by using the IM tool.
Micro blog (microblog) is a part application of IM tool, and the microblog is information sharing, transmitting and acquiring platform based on a relationship of a plenty of microblog users. Microblog user can login microblog, express emotion by posting microblog messages or pictures, share information with other users who focus on him/her through clients such as personal computers (PC), mobile phones. Usually, the number of the characters is limited to a preset number, such as the number of the characters is less than 140. The application of the microblog supplied by the IM tool can realize a posting of personal instant message and an interaction of microblog users. The microblog becomes an internet business which develops the most rapidly now.
It can be seen from above description, the posting microblog message method in typical technology, a character number of each item of microblog message is less than a predetermined number, for example 140, is required. Thus the user does not have enough text content room to express his/her emotion clearly within the 140 characters. If a user wants to express his/her emotion clearly, a microblog message is edited first, and then the microblog message is posted. The number of the characters of the microblog message is less than 140. After the microblog message is post, another microblog message is edited, then posited. Repeat the method continuously until the user expresses his/her emotion clearly. However, it takes much time for posting all of the microblog messages. From the above description, it can be seen that, in typically technology, the method for posting microblog takes much longer time when the microblog message includes more characters. The process of posting the microblog message is complex and frequently operations are needed. Thus an efficiency of posting the microblog message is low and an experience of using the microblog message is reduced.